Goopy Le Grande
Goopy Le Grande is a boss in Cuphead appearing in the "Ruse of an Ooze" level in Inkwell Isle One. He's meant to get player well acquainted to the dashing and ducking features. Phase One As the battle commences, Goopy Le Grande tips his hat towards the players as a greeting before he begins to bounce around in hopes of crushing the players, which prompts the players to avoid his slam or dash out of the way. Occasionally, he will stop bouncing and throw himself towards players to punch them, turning himself into a giant boxing glove. The range of this punch is very short so players can dodge it away easily; you can also crouch to avoid it safely while still shooting him. After taken enough hits, he will eventually stop to swallow a pill and becomes twice as large as his original form. He will spawn 3 pink question marks while he transforms, which is crucial to getting an A-Rank as they are the only objects in this boss battle that can be parried. Phase Two In this phase, Goopy reuses his two previous attacks but they are more powerful in some extent: *He now bounces more erratically and his slam covers more ground. *He is now able to throw a punch using his own fist instead of throwing himself, and the range is longer. However, the punch is still avoidable by either dashing out of range or ducking it. After taken enough damage, he will be dazed and crushed by his own tombstone. Doing this on Simple difficulty though, the tombstone doesn't crush him, and the battle simply ends. Final phase Goopy seems to die after being crushed, but he's still alive and is able to fight using his tombstone. His only attack is sliding from left to right, stopping only to slam on the spot players would be standing on. Goopy usually goes by the players 2-3 times before going for the slam. The only way to damage him is by shooting at his face on the tombstone, which can be quite a hectic fight as players have to both shoot at him and avoid crushing by him. After taken enough damage, he is defeated as his tombstone broken in half with the split stops right at the end. Trivia *His name, Goopy Le Grande, means Goopy the Large with "Le Grande" meaning "the large" in French. *His design seems to reference The Slime, the common enemy and mascot of Dragon Quest. *In the 2014 trailer, there were two Goopy Le Grandes. *Unlike most bosses, Goopy Le Grande doesn't appear in the ending with all other debtors, which leads to assumption that he was killed off permanently. **He is also the second boss that doesn't appear in the ending, with the first being The Root Pack, third being Wally Warbles and fourth being Dr. Kahl's Robot. Ironically, only Wally Warbles' fate is implied to be true death (being eaten by his paramedics). Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Characters